So
by man.on.man.action.girl
Summary: Sora wants to get his tooth checked out when he meets the dentist......has he finally found the right person to take home to mom? yaoi in chapter 4 u no like u no read SoraxRiku fic
1. Chapter 1

Fanfics

Chapter 1

one shot SoraxRiku

Sora hoped to get his aching tooth checked but thats not all he got.

yaoi in later chapters..u no like u no read

Sora could'nt sleep at all his tooth was hurting him so bad, that he would just toss and turn, and every once in a while shed a small tear. So when the dentist office opened the next morning, he called to make an emergancy appointment, and he got one for 3:30pm.

Sora took a shower after admiring himself in the mirror for a few minutes, brushed and flossed as he did on a regular basis, and finally got a glass of milk and a cereal straw from the pantry. The cocoa crispies flavor was his favorite. It seemed like 3:30 was never going to come around. As the minutes went by very slowly, his aching tooth began to hurt even more. He did all sorts of things, video games, TV, masturbation, board games, and he even tried to exercise, but nothing worked. Anything he tried to do to keep his mind from the pain would only make the pain worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally he was in the dentist office waiting for his turn to go back to see the dentist. He looked all around there was only one man,which kind of looked a little like a woman, and the rest of the people in there were all ladies looking at themselves in the mirror, fixing their hair and makeup, and checking their teeth."_I wonder who they're trying to get pretty for," _Sora thought.After about thirty minutes of waiting Sora finally got to go see the dentist. The assistant was in the room with Sora and all she did was stare at him."Is ther something on my shirt?" Sora asked. "Oh. I'm sorry I was just wondering what type of gay guy you were,"she said."WHAT,"Sora said breathing deeply thinking how she found out,he tried to hide it so well,"What makes you think I'm gay?" "Well,"the assistant said a little confusion in her voice,"Dr. Riku is gay."

"Then why are all those women in the waiting room?"

"Dr. Riku gives them advice for how to keep their husbands intrested, and they think he is increadably goregeous."

"Oh. So that's why that woman looked a little manly."

"Yeah. That's Axel he's gay and Riku helps him with his boyfriend Roxas."

"Oh my god Roxas is my brother. We're twins."

"Well i knew you looked a little familiar," Came a voice from the door. Sora and the assistant looked up. That was the first time Sora had ever seen Riku. That assistant was right. He was gorgeous. He had long silver hair, big bright aquamarine eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sora's examination, Dr. Riku concluded that Sora had his first cavity. By the time Dr. Riku had filled it the dentist office was about to close.

So everybody except for Dr. Riku and Sora were there." So...," Dr. Riku said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Are you single?" said Dr. Riku,"because I think your pretty adorable."

"Actually I am, and your not so bad yourself."

"Well thank you," -laughs playfully- "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I'd love to"

"Cool let me just close up."

"Okay I'll wait outside"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was expecting the doctor to take him to a small pizza place in Hallow Bastian or a fast food restaraunt in Twilight Town, but when Sora arrived to the place they were going to eat dinner at, he was shocked. Dr. Riku had taken Sora to the most expensive resteraunt in all of the worlds. The underwater place in Atlantica. Sora didn't know what to say. He wasabout to rfuse when Riku saw the surprise in his face, and quickly came up with an excuse to make it seem like he wasn't trying to seduce this brown haired cutie.

"I made reservations a few days ago," Riku said.

"Oh," Sora said,"since you made reservations." "Cool," Riku said.

Everything was set up perfectly. The food was amazing, as was the service. At dessert Riku said." So, when did you come out?"

"Well, actually I haven't."

"Oh, how many people know?"

"Six, MY twin Roxas, Axel knows, Cloud, Leon, your secratary, and you."

"You haven't told your parents!"

"NO, when Roxas told them they weren't to happy. Especcially after they met Axel. So, I'm waiting to bring someone home that will impress them.Anyway, ewhen did you come out?"

"I didn't really. One of my friends came in my room and i was making out with a guy."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Well at first he was skeptical. Then later he told me he was gay! After I realized that none of my friends treated me different I decided to tell everyone. Of course, All the straight guys stopped coming to the office." They both laughed a bit, then Sora said," I wish the people around me could be that cool about it."

"HOw do you know if they're not cool with it if you haven't told them?" Riku was right Sora never told anyone besides those six people. He didn't know how they would react.

"I don't know i guess I'm to afraid of what theyll say about me."

"Oh." Riku said. After a that they started to get to know each other alot better. They were in the middle of a conversation about nobodies, when the waitor told them the restraunt was about to close. Sora and Riku looked all around they were the only ones left except for the staff. Riku paid the bill (which Sora knew was very expensive), then looked at Sora and said "So..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Riku said.

"Oh thanks, Destiney Island."

"Well I don't know where that is so you'll have to give me directions."

"Ok."

They got in the gummi ship,and Sora told Riku where to go. "_He's so cute when he gives directions_." Riku thought. While thinking about how cute Sora was, Riku didn't hear him when he said turn left. So thay missed a turn. "I'll just wait for a driveway to turn around in." Riku said" So they kept driving and they came to a street."If you turn here and then turn left it will probably take you to my street." Sora said. So riku turned left and then made another left but it wasn't Sora's street. In fact Sora had never even been to this street before. They were lost. They drove around for what seemed like hours untill they finally came across a gas station. The cashier didn't know how to get to Sora' street, so they had to buy a map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally they were at Sora's house." I'll walk you to the doorstep. You never know if there's a mugger or something around."Riku said. "Thanks." Sora said. "_He cares about my safety. How sweet._" Sora thought. They were standing at the doorstep when Riku said,"So I guess I'll see you in six months for your next appointment."

"Hold on a second,"Sora said. Sora ran inside and came out with a small piece of paper with something written on it.

"What's this," Riku said

"It's my number. Call me if you want to go on a second date before the six months is up." Sora said blushing.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be hearing from me soon." Riku said with a sexy smirk.

Riku wasn't going to try to kiss Sora because they had just met today. It's not that he didn't want to it's just he didn't want to scare Sora away.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Riku said.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye" Riku went to turn to walk away when he felt two hands grab him by the vest. It was Sora. Sora pulled Riku down into a kiss.Riku was shocked and just stood there. So Sora pulled away and let go blushing a beet red.

"I'm so sorry." Sora said. He was so embarressed. He was about to run into his house and stay in his room forever, when Riku bent down a little and kissed him. At first it was just a small kiss, but then it got heated. Riku felt Sora's tounge brushing against his lips so he started to part them. Hi slips were open only a little when Sora shoved his tounge in Riku's mouth exploring every inch of it. Now it was a battle of dominance. Riku won of coarse being the older sronger male. The need for air became very important. They parted both panting heavily. After they caught they're breath

Sora said,"So..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Umm...do you...do you want to come in for awhile?" Sora said hesitantly.

"Well duhh". said Riku. They walked inside hand-in-hand.

"Do you wa-." Sora was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his in a brusing kiss. Tounges colliding in a desperate need for contact. They were so close together Sora could feel Riku's growing erection rubbing against his own. "Wait,wait,wait," Sora said breaking off the kiss. Riku groaned at the loss of having Sora so close to him. "I share this house with Roxas. I don't want him coming home, and seeing us going at it on the couch."

"So you want us to do it?" Riku asked

"Well unless you want to leave here without that problem taken care of, I would guess so." Sora said pointing to the bulge in Riku's pants,"We just have to go to my room."

"Oh, I see."Riku said scooping Sora in his arms bridal style,"Point the way."

"Up the stairs and to the left." Sora said giggling and also astonished at how strong the older male was. Riku kicked Sora's door open and then shut it with his foot. He walked to the giant bed and gently put Sora down. Riku was just standing there wondering what to do next, when Sora tugged at his shirt and said,"This has got to go."

"Ok. Ok," Riku said,"Be patient darling."

"I can't be patient. This has got to be dealt with immediately." Sora said motioning to his still growing erection.

"These things take time love." Having said that, Sora jumped on Riku pinning him to the ground.

"Well, I don't have any time." Sora said while pulling his shirt off and continuing to do the same to Riku. Stopping to gaze at the silver haired male's ripped musles. Then Sora kissed up Riku's jawline untill he got to his ear. Kissing and nibbling at the sensitive spot on Riku's ear.Causing Riku to let out a small moan. Sora then proceeded to Riku's neck biting down hard enough to draw blood, but then licking the blood away from the wound. Making Riku wince in pain and pleasure. Sora began kissing down Riku's chest stopping to scrape his teeth against Riku's already hard nipple. Trailing kisses down his abdomen, untill he got to just above Riku's waist line. Sora unzipped Riku's pants with his teeth. Puling off Riku's pants and boxers roughly with need. Riku moaned as his erection was released from his tight pants."Well thats not fair."Riku said.

"What's not fair?"

"You still have you pants on," Riku whined. Sora laughed and removed his pants so now that they were both naked on the floor. Sora wrapped his hand around Riku'snerection and began to pump at an excrushiatingly slow pace. He then licked Riku's cock from the base to the very tip. Dipping his tounge into Riku's urethra. Sora then took all of Riku into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Sora...I'm...gonna." Before he could finish,Riku burst in Sora's mouth arching his back. Sora swallowed all of Riku's sweet juices. Sora reached up and kissed Riku, letting him taste himself. Sora put his fingers up to Riku's mouth and said," Suck." Riku obeyed and sucked on Sora's fingers until Sora thought they were lubricated enough. He then slipped one digit into Riku's entrance. HE waited till Riku was ajusted then added a second one. He scissored Riku untill he was loose enough. He removed his fingers and then positioned himself at Riku's entrance. He leaned up and kissed Riku. When he wasnt expecting it Sora pushed inside of him.

"Ahhhh..!" Riku shouted. Sora waited until Riku gave thim the signal to move. Then he began moving very slowly. When Riku started moving in time with his thrusts, Sora began to go faster. He thrust in one time and Riku screamed out Sora's name. "_Jackpot"._Sora thought. Sora had found Riku's prostate. Sora knew he was about to cum, so he began to jack off Riku moving his hand in time with his own thrusts. Sora thrust one last time as hard as he could hitting Riku's prostate once more when he came inside Riku, making both boys see stars. Next came Riku spilling his seed onto both of their stomachs. Sora pulled out of Riku and nuzzled up into his neck. They were just laying there cuddling when they heard a voice from outside the door say "So..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"...You finally get some Sora?" the voice said again.

"Shut up Axel!"another voice said.

"Now imagine if we had stayed downstairs,"Sora quietly said to Riku. They both giggled rather loudly.

"What are you two laughing about,"the first voice said which they now knew was Axel.

"Hey Sora, are you decent?"said the second voice which they now knew was Roxas.

"No. Why?"Sora said.

"Because I need to get something out of your room now cover up or I'm coming in and seein' you both naked," Roxas said

"Fine, just hold on a minute." Sora whined. Sora reached up and pulled the blanket off his bed and put it over himself and Riku.

"Ok, you can come in now." Sora said. Roxas and Axel walked in anf looked around but they didn't see anybody.

"Where are they?"Roxas asked puzzled. Then he saw a hand shoot up on the other side of the bed.

"Over here." Sora said rather annoyed,"What do you need to get?"

"Nothing," Axel said walking around the bed to see the two guys laying on the floor,"We just wanted to see who Sora finally hooked up with."

"Oh! Sora he's cute."Roxas said in a girly voice.

"He's my dentist."Axel said

"Hey...uhh..Axel...umm...How's the thing we talked about." Riku said motioning his eyes to Roxas.

"Ooooh, yeah it was amazing."Axel said with a smirk on his face.

"Oooook. I don't even want to know what you two are talking about, but if you don't mind could you get out so we can get dressed." Sora said a little freaked out.

"Fine we're going." Roxas said,"Come on Axel,"

"We'll be out in a minute," Sora said.

They both searched around the room for their scattered clothes, but for some reason they could'nt find Riku's boxers. So he had to borrow a pair of Sora's.

They went downstairs to see Roxas and Axel making out on the couch. Sora coughed to try to get them to stop, but it didn't work. Riku and Sora went to the kitchen so they wouldn't have to watch that while they talked.

"Do you want something to drink,"Sora asked

"Yeah sure, maybe something to wake me up, like coffee." Riku said

"Sure." Sora said.

Sora made Riku his coffee and made himself some hot chocolate. They both sat down at the kitchen table drinking their drinks.

"I'm surprised you didn't get coffee, I mean you must be exaughsted."Riku said smirking

"Well you everyone thinks i always drink coffee because I'm always so hyper. The truth is I despise coffee. I can't stand the taste of it." Sora said smiling at the comment Riku had just made.

"Well that's interesting."Riku said yawning,"Oh my goodness. What time is it?"

"Umm...2:30am."Sora said in shock.

"Sora I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have appointments in three hours."Riku said sadly

"It's ok i understand." Sora said giving Riku a good-bye kiss,"Go and get some sleep."

"Thanks. I'll call you after work. Okay."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Sora shut the door behind Riku, and turned to face Axel and Roxas who had stopped kissing.

"So what do you guys think."Sora said sort of girly.

"Sora, I know this guy. He is really awesome. You don't have to worry about him."Axel said

"Sora he is really hot. You two make the cutest couple."Roxas said,"Was he wearing your boxers?"

"Well thank you, and yeah he was wearing my boxers. For some reason we couldn't find his."Sora said

"Oh, that reminds me, here."Axel said handing Sora a pair of boxers.

"These aren't mine."Sora said a little confused

"I know they're Riku's."Axel replied.

"You took his boxers!" Sora said angrily.

"Yep." Axel said with a triumphant smie.

"So..." Roxas said


End file.
